onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Chapter 748 Prediction
Been some time since I've made a prediction! Actually...I only made one before. So yeah, this might (most probably will) suck, but enjoy! Luffy: AHAHAHAHA!! Pica: STRAW HAT!! Bystander #1: YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW!! Pica lifts his enormous right arm high in the air, creating a massive shadow that covers the entire area. Bystander #2: He's...he's...HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!! Zoro and Fujitora jump away from each other, both of them having their attention drawn to Pica. Pica: I won't all allow you...to laugh...at me!! Luffy: PLEASE, STOP TALKING!! I CAN'T...ANYMORE...!! Luffy falls on the ground and starts rolling while laughing. Pica gets angered even more by this and swings his enormous hand towards the ground, aiming to crush everyone. Noticing this, Luffy quickly gets up and bites his thumb. Luffy: Geard Third!! Luffy increases the size of his right arm and lifts it up in the air. Luffy: Busoshoku: Koka!! Luffy implements Haki into his gigantic arm, which makes it turn black as he launches it upwards, at Pica. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!! The two fists collide, with Pica seemingly winning the slash as he starts pushing Luffy's arm back. Luffy: You...bastard...! Sweat is seen running down on Luffy's face as he grows the size of his left hand as well and enhances it with Haki. He draws his right arm back as Pica continues his attack. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO GRIZZLY MAGNUM!! Luffy jumps in the air, leaving both his arms behind. When Pica's right arm gets relatively close, Luffy powerfully strikes it, with such force that a big part of it shatters. Luffy lands on the ground, panting. Luffy: That bastard is really tough...I don't have time to take care of him. Oi, Zoro! Zoro can be seen clashing again with Fujitora. Zoro: What is it?!? Luffy: I need you to take care of the stone giant! I'm going for Mingo! Zoro: WHAT?? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FIGHTING THE ADMIRAL ALREADY?? Luffy starts running carelessly, waving his hand in the air. Luffy: I'm counting on you, Zoro!! Zoro: COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!! Angered even further, Pica attacks Luffy once again. Seeing this, Zoro jumps away from Fujitora, then dashes straight for the Elite Officer. Zoro appears high in the air, close to Pica. Zoro: Shi...Shishi Sonson!! Zoro slowly sheathes one of his swords. As the handler touches the sheath, Pica's damaged right arm gets cut off. People start running in all directions as the enormous hand crashes into the ground. Fujitora makes a move towards Zoro, but he's instantly stopped Law, who still has the handcuffs on. Luffy: OOOOOOOI! TORAO! DO YOU WANNA STAY HERE AND FIGHT? Law: Just hurry up and go, Straw Hat! Me and Zoro-ya are gonna take care of this! To the surprise of the Marine soldiers and Donquixote soldiers, Law and Fujitora start clashing their swords, seemingly being on equal footing. Soldier #1: Wh...what? But...Trafalgar Law can't use his Devil Fruit...is that right? Soldier #2: Yeah! How can he possibly be on the same level of Admiral Issho?? While clashing, Law notices Fujitora's frustrated expression. Law: You've got your hands tied up more than me, isn't that right? Pica: I'm not letting you get away...Straw Hat! Zoro: Oi! What the hell's wrong with his voice?? All of a sudden, Pica's attention turns towards Zoro. Pica: WHAT DID YOU SAY?? Meanwhile, close to the SAD factory, Franky can be seen charging up his Radical Beam. Franky: Yoooosh! I should be close enough! As he is about to fire the first laser beam, Franky notices a sword above his head, so he interrupts his attack and jumps to the side. The sword strikes the ground, leaving a huge cut on it. Franky: You?! Again?! Vice-Admiral Bastille can be seen standing tall, taking the sword from the ground and resting it on his shoulder. Bastille: Cyborg Franky...I didn't expect you to move after that beating. You're more troublesome than I thought, I'll give you credit for that. Franky: Are you kidding me?? How am I supposed to do this now?? Bastille: Hmph? Do what? Where were you aiming at earlier? Franky: None of your business! I'm gonna take care of it anyway! On top of the palace, a soldier can be seen running towards Doflamingo desperately, slightly injured. Soldier: YOUNG LORD! Doflamingo: Umm? What is it? Soldier: Two people reached the palace already! Dolfamingo: What?! Who?? Soldier: A 3-star and a 2-star! The Former Captain Commander, Kyros! Also, the Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff, Sabo!! Diamante: Let us take care of this! Trebol: That way we can totally make up for our failures! What do you say, Doffy? Doflamingo: I guess I can't let Pica handle absolutely everyone...so do as you like, you two. Without wasting any other second, Diamante and Trebol rush inside the palace, going separate ways. Outside, Luffy can be seen very close to the palace. Luffy: Wait for me, Mingo! I'm coming to kick your ass. Inside the palace, Kyros can be seen slashing through several soldiers. Kyros: OUT OF MY WAY!! WHERE IS DOFLAMINGO?? A tall, familiar figure can be seen behind Kyros, swinging a huge, metal club. Kyros notices in the last moment and blocks it with his sword, but he gets pushed back a few meters. Diamante: Don't worry about Doffy anymore. You're already in big trouble. Kyros opens his eyes and mouth wide in surprise as he realizes the one standing in front of him is the man who killed his wife, Diamante. Kyros: You...!! In another room of the palace, Sabo can be seen trying to pass some soldiers without drawing their attention. Sabo: This is becoming more and more difficult...some guards already noticed me and I had to beat them down...now I'm very close! I can't risk being seen now. Someone appears behind Sabo, sticking very close to him. Trebol: BEHEHEHEHE!! HEY THERE!! Sabo: WOAH!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?? Sabo jumps away from Trebol who was too close to his face. Trebol: What's the matter? Sabo: Well...I guess there goes my plan of not being seen... Back on the Royal Plateau, Fujitora and Law are seen clashing once again. However, this time, Fujitora uses his Devil Fruit and pushes Law into the ground, creating a large hole. Law: I thought he wouldn't... The Admiral focuses the force of his attack on Law's hands, instead of his entire body. This damages Law's hands badly, but also makes the Kairoseki handcuffs shatter into pieces. Law: What...? Fujitora: Seems I did a terrible mistake...I guess in some situations, still having my sight would be helpful. On Luffy's side, we can see him stretching his arms to grab the edge of a balcony. Luffy: HERE I COME, MINGO!! Luffy launches himself towards the top of the palace at an incredible speed. Category:Blog posts